


Atlanta Morning 亞特蘭大早安

by kakakc



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 亞特蘭大的早晨才正要開始。





	Atlanta Morning 亞特蘭大早安

行動前的準備至為重要，Doc的要求是所有相關人士需於五小時前出現，否則行動立即當場取消。Griff、Buddy和Darling三人皆穿上白襯衫配黑褲、黑色的長風衣與及白色的球鞋，各自忙著組裝自己的槍械作最後檢查，並將足夠把這棟荒廢的危樓轟成蜂窩的彈藥放進黑色手挽袋裡。

「去問Baby拿墨鏡。」Doc看他們準備得差不多時說。

「呃？」Griff以為自己聽錯了。

「不用面具嗎？」Buddy挑了挑眉。

Doc顯得不什在意，只是點了點頭專注於手裡的手機上，懶得理搭。

「太好了！我最討厭面具的塑膠味，而且還會把我的頭髮弄得一團亂。」坐在桌上的Darling扮了一個鬼臉，邊嚼著口香糖邊吹起一個巨大的粉紅色泡泡，然後側身向後方不遠處的Baby伸出了手。戴著耳機和墨鏡的少年站起來，從口袋裡摸出了一副放進她的手裡。

Darling給了他一個眨眼和飛吻，「謝了，寶貝。」泡泡應聲爆掉。

旁觀的Griff強壓下想把女人口中的東西掏出來的煩躁感，他還不想見財化水。即使看上去就是一位性感尤物，Darling也不是好惹的，Buddy的背景他早打聽過，這對男女比Bonnie and Clyde還要有名。

但那不代表他不會在口頭上撿便宜。

「常嚼口香糖是口腔期還沒過嗎？」

Darling望向他，把嘴裡的口香糖弄得啪啪作響，顯得有點不屑，「拜托，Griff，這就跟自備避孕套一樣，是基本禮貌，廣告沒騙你們，女人並不喜歡跟嘴巴太髒的男人接吻。」

Buddy在他背後笑了起來，Darling還趁機隔空給他拋來一顆，Griff反射地接住後才想起他應該反駁這個嗆得要命的女人，來不及開口Baby已經來到他的面前，把一副墨鏡遞給他。

Griff瞄起了眼睛，這個還沒脫奶的孩子，大家還真的跟著Doc喊他Baby，一開始Griff覺得太噁了實在喊不出口。而且第一次碰面時他還以為對方只是個送咖啡的小弟，卻沒想到對方圍著桌繞了一圈後坐下於最後方的位置，他才知道這個乳臭未乾的小子竟然就是負責他們安全離場的司機。

然而這小鬼全程一句話也不說，連招呼也不打一個。

這就是Griff不爽的原因，他故意抽掉站在自己面前Baby臉上戴著的墨鏡，陽光明媚而皺了皺眉的少年看他一眼後便捷自把手中遞給他的墨鏡戴上，轉身離開。Griff火氣便要來了、正想站起來，高大的Buddy剛好截住了Baby，向男孩伸手拿取眼鏡，並越過他掉給Griff一個識相一點的眼神，往站在不遠處正背對著他們談手機中的Doc側首示意。

Griff忿忿不平地坐下來，交叉起雙手但指頭忍不住煩躁地敲著手肘。小鬼頭是Doc點名的，Griff雖然看他不爽但倒沒有要跟老闆作對，但那不代表他不會就此放過這個目中無人的小鬼。

這邊廂Buddy拿過墨鏡後哼著曲，走到Darling面前親密地攬住了她的腰，臉上掛著彷彿只有他們兩人才知道的祕密笑容。Darling回以相同的微笑，像變魔法一般從口袋裡掏出和自己項間花式一樣的絲巾，伸手將之繞過Buddy的頸項並收之繫上，把末端收進衣領裡時拍了拍情人的胸膛，不忘用指尖劃過對方頸側的刺青，Buddy扶在她腰上的手移往她的背，借力把她往自己的懷裡帶，兩人自然不過且旁若無人地擁吻起來。

Griff白眼翻到腦後去，一想到自己現下跟這對男女穿得一模一樣猶如情侶裝一般就覺得荒謬，不得不自暴自棄地打開了手中那顆口香糖的包裝並將之掉進嘴裡用力地咬。綠色的。

選擇距離他大概有四個座位之遙的Baby只是推了推墨鏡，從口袋裡拿出一個鑲滿閃鑽的iPod，Griff幾乎噴笑出來，正想說一兩句嘲諷對方時身後傳來腳步聲，專屬於Doc那種高級皮鞋。

「各位，亞特蘭大要醒來了。」

Doc宣報，早已練就對那雙愛情鳥視若無睹的功力，並把車匙遞給Baby，在空氣中揮了揮手更像是想要把他們打發走而非把他們送上末路。

Griff站起來拍了拍手，Buddy和Darling則戀戀不捨地放開彼此的嘴唇，Baby仍戴著他的墨鏡、他的耳機、他的iPod。

 

四人走進電梯裡，腳邊擱著裝滿子彈與及槍枝的黑色袋子，下降至停車坪。

 

亞特蘭大的早晨才正要開始，Baby坐進駕駛席上，拿出黑色的iPod，按下播放鍵，然後踏下油門。

下一刻，紅色的車子風馳電掣。

 

2017.12.11


End file.
